


Saccharine

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette, F/M, Fluff, PDA, because let's be real, pda everywhere, would absolutely be the couple that couldn't keep their hands off of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Chloe and Lila agree; the new couple is sickening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://thebirdfromthemoon-art.tumblr.com/post/143436818072/im-all-about-adrienette-this-month-i-think-im).

“They’re sickening.”

Lila nods in agreement as she and Chloe observe the school’s newest couple, sitting, facing one another side by side with their noses almost touching.

“How long do you think they’ll last?” Lila asks.

“Two months,” Chloe says.

“No more than three,” Lila says.

They fall silent again.

“A hundred euros,” Chloe says.

“I’ll take that wager.”

More silence.

“They are cute, though,” Chloe finally admits.

“Mm.”  



End file.
